


第二十四章（上）

by GreenJelly



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJelly/pseuds/GreenJelly





	第二十四章（上）

第二十四章（上）

简杨从前台拿了钥匙后，就开始上楼寻找自己的房间。

电话另一边赵柏的声音响起：“你在哪？安全吗？”

“一个小旅馆。”简杨走进屋子，锁好门，拉紧窗帘，然后才坐到床上，“暂时安全。你的人很可靠。”

他把一沓厚厚的文件从衣服里拿出来，一份一份地摊开，然后拿起最上面的一份。

“赵柏，你知道‘深海计划’吗？”

“知道一点。”对方答道，“我在深蓝福利院地下看到过这四个字。”

“那是一个研究计划。”简杨边翻资料边跟赵柏说话，“而研究的主要成果，则是一种被称作‘Siren’的神经性药物。”

“Siren?海妖？”

“药如其名。”简杨顿了顿，而后继续，“根据记录，Siren在被服用或注射后，会使实验体呈现三个阶段的症状：

一、出现视、听、嗅、触幻觉，脑神经兴奋性升高，疲劳阈值降低，具体表现为疯癫、嗜睡等；

二、多种神经递质及其受体发生改变，可导致一定程度的失忆、狂躁和认知障碍；

三、抑制性神经递质生理活性降低，多巴胺持续升高。如在不同时段多次摄入Siren，实验体会对其形成成瘾性依赖。”

简杨倒抽了一口气：“简而言之，Siren就是一种除致幻、使人上瘾外，还能对神经系统造成永久伤害的毒品。”

“以上是‘深海计划’的立项书与阶段报告里所记述的主要内容。”简杨放下手上的资料，拿起另一份，拍拍封皮上的尘土。

封面上方写着“实验记录”四个字，下方则在“实验总负责人”一栏上签着“简铭锋”三个字。

“除此以外，还有一份记录了87名实验体的实验过程、数据、以及结论的实验记录。”简杨抿了一口水，润润干涩的嗓子，“大多数人在进行注射的几天后，只呈现了一到二阶段的症状，于是他们被判定为‘废弃实验体’，会在实验结束后一周内被清除；少数人当场自杀；只有两个人表现出成瘾症状，但他们都在第十次注射后因脑功能衰竭而死亡。”

“杨杨，那你呢？”

“我没事。”简杨声音平和，带着些许安抚的意味，“简铭锋说，我是‘半成品’，记录里对我的描述也是‘只呈现了一、二阶段特点的废弃品’。另外，我有什么后遗症，你也都知道。”

“那就好。”话筒另一边的人长舒了一口气，“既然所有实验体都没有表现出完整的三个阶段的特征并存活下来，那么，研究员们并没有研制出Siren的成品？”

“对。”简杨又把手里的几十页纸来回来去翻了几遍，“在第一批实验体实验失败后，整个地下实验室就被烧毁了。之后就再也没有人进行过研究。我在被清理员处理掉之前，接到了文烈‘放火’的命令。”

“而文烈的目的，则是在警方查明真相之前，毁掉所有能证明福利院曾经进行过违禁药品研制与反人道人体实验的证据。”赵柏顺着简杨的思路分析，“这么说，文烈也是‘深海计划’的参与者？”

“这正是我接下来要说的。”简杨拿起第三份文件，边看边叙述。

“在项目准备阶段，整个项目被分为了两大部分：一是刚才说过的药物研制，这部分主要由身为教授的简铭锋负责；二则是资金筹备和其它各项工作。

由于该项研究在设备、人力、材料方面都有着一定的特殊要求，所以需要大量的资金投入，并且，又因为研究本身就是违法的，所以保密工作与上下关系疏通工作也是非常重要的一环。

于是，身为本市最高领导人之一的文烈，便被简铭锋选为了合作者。”

“有证据能证明文烈与‘深海计划’有关系？”

“有。”简杨肯定道，“文烈在协助简铭锋的同时，也在用Siren的半成品为自己牟取暴利。单是注射剂，就卖出了十几亿的利润，另外还有成品预定交易，定金合计约有七千万。至于证据——”

简杨翻了几页。

“——我这里有43份交易记录与32份预定合约的原件，每一份上面都有文烈和买家的亲笔签名。”

“买家都是什么身份的人？”

“各个领域的人和团体都有。”简杨压低了声音，“不过大多是政客、政治团体、以及战乱地区武装组织等。当然也有一些黑道和商人，他们大概是打算把Siren当作新型毒品来售卖。”

简杨把散落的文件一一整理好，而后深呼吸一口。

“除了这些可作为的证据的纸质文件以外，我手里还有一些白色药片。”简杨从口袋里掏出一个暗色药瓶，拿到话筒旁边晃了晃，“你在往黑盒子里藏戒指的时候应该看到过。药是从李程、律权彦等人身上拿到的。我怀疑，这些也是Siren半成品。”

“我知道了。还有其它证据吗？”

“暂时没有。”简杨把摆在床上的东西都收回衣服里，然后起身，走到窗户旁边，掀开窗帘一角，“我会想办法把这些东西送到你手里。”

“我去接你。”对方语气变得略微强硬。

“没必要。”斩钉截铁，“你先把你那边该做的准备做好，我不想让这件事出任何差错。”

对方沉默，似是在犹豫，半晌，简杨才听到他开口：

“好，我听你的。”

简杨不自觉地嘴角弯了弯。他望着街对面阴暗处正虎视眈眈地盯着他的两个人，摸了摸手里的刀子。

已经追来了，他默念道，必须尽快转移。

“对了，杨杨，最后一个问题，”就在简杨迈开步子打算离开时，话筒里突然又传来了声音，“你是在哪里找到这些文件的？”

“静安墓园。”简杨怔了怔，迟疑了几秒，最终还是决定说出口，“文件是那里的看门人交给我的。看门人还说，从两年前开始，简铭锋每周都会来一次墓园，在某个人的墓碑上放一束百合花。”

“……对不起。”

“没关系。”简杨轻声道，“我要挂电话了，你注意安全。”

“你也是，”赵柏的语气显得有些沉重，“注意安全。”

走出旅馆后，简杨便又回到了人来人往的大街上。他假装正在漫不经心地独自散步，实则密切注意着身后跟着的几条尾巴。

一共三个人，一个在旁边的商店里，一个在右后方，还有一个在百货大楼楼顶。

——是狙击手。

于是简杨便快速地走向了百货大楼的屋檐正下方，贴着墙壁徐徐前进，走到一个小小的岔路口时，他就倏地钻进了一个又窄又黑的小巷子里。

地面上跟踪他的两人见目标换了路线，就直直地跟了上去。两人一人从巷口进入，另一人从别路包抄，一副要把目标怼在巷子深处干掉的架势。

不料第一个人刚走到一半，就被从天而降的一名黑衣人一掌劈晕。第二个人也未能幸免，在另一名黑衣人的铁掌之下，只抽搐了一秒，就口吐白沫倒在了地上。

与此同时，简杨则正掐着狙击手的脖子，连眼睛都没眨，就“咣”的一声把对方的脑袋往天台栏杆上一撞。

两位门神先生一起走到简杨面前，对着简杨和园丁先生比了个“OK”的手势。

简杨点点头。四人再次分散开来。

虽说简杨一路上都会时不时地遇上几个拦路的人，但在三位保镖先生的保护下，他还是平安无事地走到了护城河外围。他摸了摸怀里厚重的文件袋，又抬头望了望城内排排高楼大厦。

远处市局大楼上镶着的警徽反着金光，照得人近乎睁不开眼睛。

过了护城河，就是城中心，简杨想，只要能顺利到达市局，那么就可以给这一切划上一个句号。

然而天不遂人愿，他才刚迈出半步，某处就传来了“砰！”的一声响动。

一颗子弹高速划过脸颊。

简杨瞳孔紧缩，瞬间就压低了身子，冲到河岸的围栏后面。

人群开始骚动起来。大喊声与尖叫声此起彼伏，远处还不断有好奇的群众向河边张望。

简杨喘了一口气，试探性地举起手臂晃了晃。

“砰！”、“砰！”两声在耳畔炸裂，伴随着的还有密集的脚步声和呵斥声。简杨咬紧牙关，蹲在掩体后，用听觉和视觉确认持枪人的大致数量。

不是我一个人能对付得了的，甚至，四个人也不能。简杨判断道。

他本以为，文烈身为议员，应该会把C市的安全稳定放在首位，而不会做出当街开枪这种扰乱秩序徒增恐慌的行为。

事实却狠狠地扇了他一巴掌——文烈为了能把他这个证人和他身上的证据一起埋进坟墓里，已经走到了不择手段不惜代价的地步。

看来，若无其事地走过护城河是不太可能了，更别说跑过去硬闯，简杨思考，现在唯一的办法，就是先撤回城外继续想办法。

但疯狗一样死死咬着他的人却连逃跑的机会都不给他。简杨只能躲在石栏后面。他哪怕动一下手指，都会招来一记响亮的枪响。

他们大概是想先把我困住，简杨呢喃道，等到确认证据原件在我手上以后，再毁掉证据并杀死证人。

脚步声越来越近，子弹上膛的声音也稀稀拉拉地响了起来。简杨屏住呼吸，握紧刀柄，绷紧全身肌肉。

8米，7米，6米，5米……

霎时间，巨大的引擎声呼啸而来，紧接着又一阵枪声响起。见敌方注意力下降，简杨就趁势跳出掩体，对着其中一人就是一刀。

一辆别克“唰”地刹在了简杨面前，车里探出两杆枪，对着追杀者就是一通乱射。简杨拔出红刀子，又顺势踹了一脚，最后在子弹的掩护下，拉开车门上了车。

车上端着枪的是两位门神先生，而坐在驾驶座上的则是园丁先生。只见园丁先生瞄了刚上车的简杨一眼，就立刻踩下油门猛打方向盘。

四人飞快地撤出护城河岸，在枪林弹雨中钻进一条阴暗的小道里。

刺鼻的硝烟味萦绕在身边。简杨擦干手上的血，清理掉刀子上的污迹，然后向后靠在座椅背上，下意识地抚了抚左手中指指根上环着的钻戒。

每当心神不宁时，这枚戒指总能带给他一种难以言说的安心感，就好像沙漠中饥渴的旅人见到海市蜃楼一样。即便看见的是毫无意义的虚幻景象，也能让他感到一阵短暂的慰藉。

简杨深吸一口气，望了望车窗外飞驰而过的一座座高楼。夜色四合，唯有点点街灯照亮着前行的路。

“先在城外找个落脚点休息。”简杨思索片刻，而后对园丁先生说，“他们恐怕已经把整个护城河都围起来了，短时间内大概不会有突破口。”

园丁先生的墨镜镜片闪了闪。

车开了约有一小时，四人便到达了一个偏僻的小县城里。简杨下车，找了一家位置较为隐蔽的民宿，勘查了一阵子确定安全以后，才让园丁先生停好了车，自己则进门交费拿钥匙。

吃完晚饭，简杨就困得连眼皮都抬不起来了。他走回房间，躺上床，把证据文件都紧紧裹在怀里，沉沉地入了睡。

一夜无梦，或者应该说——半夜无梦，因为简杨只在床上睡了不到半个晚上。后半夜还没到，他就被三位保镖再次拖上了别克车。朦朦胧胧中，又听到了熟悉的枪声和皮靴踏地声。

在简杨还没缓过来神的那段时间里，车里的三位先生就已经以一副人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的气势打退了几十个追来的和拦路的杀手。当天边泛起了鱼肚白时，园丁先生才终于停了车，拍拍身上的灰尘，又掏出一瓶古龙水往车上喷了几下。

火药味终于被这清新的香水味给盖去了些许。简杨久逢甘霖般用力地吸了一鼻子香味，又似被呛到了似的咳嗽了几声。

他下了车，走向不远处公路边的早餐亭，买了四份早点和一份早报，然后坐回他们那辆早已千疮百孔的防弹别克里，边啃包子边看报纸。

简杨把整份报纸都浏览了一遍，然后在某一页的角落里，找到了一条仅有数十字的报道：

“有关部门调查结果显示，鼎斐集团在前年年初到去年年底之间存在部分偷税、漏税的情况，现其法定代表人文乔已被我市公安机关刑事拘留，相关涉案人员正在接受调查。”

简杨喝了一口豆浆，扔掉了报纸。

之后便是一段漫无目的的旅程。园丁先生和两位门神先生轮流开车，带着简杨东躲西藏。简杨则抱紧了怀里的东西，有一搭没一搭地把玩着手里的戒指，双目近乎失神。

他不知该去往何方，更不知该如何打破这个僵局。追杀者就如幽灵一般，一直追他到天涯海角，不见他尸骨决不罢休。

简杨想过给赵柏打电话，但深思熟虑后却悄悄放下了手机。他知道，赵柏一旦了解到他的处境，那么就算是开直升机也会不顾一切地把他接回去，但他不能让赵柏这么做。

制衡势力，再一点点瓦解文家，直到把文家的产业和人脉都从这座城市的核心中剔除出去以后，公检法才能安心地把文家掌权人文烈逮捕并送上法庭。保护伞只要多存在一个，让文烈得到公正裁决的机会就少一分。

简杨知道，身处风暴中心的赵柏其实和自己一样，每走一步都如履薄冰。两人中一旦其中一人脱离计划轨道或死亡，那么这起案件就会像十六年前时一样，被永远埋在暗无天日的地皮底下。

他不想因为贪图一时的安宁而葬送这个让真相浮出水面的机会。

更何况，他凝视着手里这枚耀眼的钻戒，想，更何况，这是我唯一一次能让未来的自己正大光明地活在世上……和赵柏一起正大光明地活在世上的机会。

为此，他就必须把物证和人证——也就是他自己，完好无损地交到赵柏手上，而且要掩人耳目。

他边用指腹摩挲着戒指边在脑海里搜寻着送达的办法。微凉的钻戒贴在温热的肌肤上。不经意间，手指点入了指环内侧。

简杨倒吸了一口气，指尖细微的凹凸感让他不禁颤抖起来。他好似突然意识到了什么，赶忙抽出手指，拿出手电，让光芒聚焦在方才摸到的地方。

泛着银光的戒指内侧，赫然刻着一行漆黑的小字。若不细看，只会认为那不过是装饰用的小小沟壑。

“C1569-B8-A7-H3-52.”

这是一个地址！

简杨从储物箱里抽出一张地图，拿出一支笔，在图上画了几个方框后，就把地图举到了园丁先生面前。

“去这里。”他指着地图上圈着的一个地方，目光坚定。

园丁先生默默踩了一脚油门。

但是，地址的最后一个“52”又是什么意思？简杨想了一路，也没想出个所以然来。由于这个密码的前四组数字字母组合已经指向了一个确切的地点，其末尾的“52”就显得多余起来。

然而，绝对不可能是多余的，简杨思忖道，既然赵柏把“52”刻了上去，那么这个数字就一定是有着某种特殊意义的。

十几分钟后，简杨就见到了目的地的招牌——“千惠银行”。

他心里揣着疑问，在三位保镖先生的跟随下走进了银行。银行大厅宽阔敞亮，但全然没有普通银行的繁忙热闹。整个大厅里只有柜台前有两名工作人员。至于顾客，则除了他们四个人以外再无其他。

简杨站在门口，茫然失措。

一名工作人员见状，迅速迎了上来：“简先生，您好。”

简杨吓了一大跳，满怀戒备地瞪视着眼前人。

工作人员微笑：“请不要惊讶，因为您的姓名和相貌已经在我们这里做过登记，所以千惠银行所有员工都能认出您。”

登记？

未等简杨再开口，工作人员就自顾自地继续道：

“赵柏先生目前已在我行租赁上百个保险柜。请问您要开哪一个？”

简杨表情僵了僵，嘴角抽搐了一下，幽幽地吐出三个字：

“五十二？”

工作人员侧身，做了个“请随我来”的手势。

简杨从墙上密密麻麻的一排排柜子里找到了标有“52”的那个。他在电子锁上按了指纹，扫了虹膜之后，才听到“滴”的一下柜门打开的声音。

柜子里却并不是空的，狭小的空间被一摞纸占去了一大半。简杨用了好几分钟才把保险柜里放着的纸一张不落地拿了出来。视线扫到其中一张上时，他就忽然怔住了。

“房地产证？”

简杨不由自主地纸上印着的字念了出来。他又往后翻了几页，才发现这房地产证上写的居然是他和赵柏两个人的名字。

心猛然“咯噔”一声。

简杨慌忙把其它几张纸也都看了一遍，发现这些多半都是房产证和支票，还有一些股权协议、证券、以及许多他看不懂的合同。其上写的名字要么就是“简杨”，要么就是“简杨”和“赵柏”两个。

手微微颤抖。

简杨接着向下翻。他本以为柜子里放的应该全是资金和不动产，但是被压在最下面的黑袋子里的几份文件，却彻底震撼了他的内心。

公安调查报告、司法鉴定报告、案情分析报告……每一份报告都清清楚楚地说明了他曾经的所作所为。简杨心里早就明白，倘若这个袋子里的证据被呈递到检察院，那么自己就只有死路一条。

但是，没有。

这世上最能威胁到他的东西，现在就平平静静地躺在他面前，不是在文烈手上，不是在检察院里，更不是在法庭上。安排了这一切的人最终把所有的选择都平铺在他眼前，让他自己掌握对自己生命和未来的主宰权。

一时间，简杨竟觉得难以呼吸。

简杨注视着手中的文件，大口大口地抽着气，用尽全身力气压下手指，攥紧纸沿，力道大得近乎要将其撕碎吞噬。

僵硬的双手缓缓抬起，抬到与柜底平齐。简杨阖上酸涩的眼睛，一鼓作气，用力把一整沓纸都塞了回去。

心脏止不住地鼓动。一股热流不断冲撞着胸膛，叫嚣着喷薄而出。简杨木然地张张嘴，却什么也说不出来。

简杨低下头，眸子黯淡。他解开风衣，拿出被他一直藏在衣服里面的，他承诺过要完完整整地交给赵柏的Siren样本和证据文件。

他先把五个药瓶送进了保险柜里，而后把文件按份分开，再小心翼翼地一份一份放进柜子里。

小小的柜子很快就被塞得满满当当。

简杨最后又向里瞥了一眼，然后关上柜门，“咔哒”一声落锁。

他怔怔地望着眼前被他亲手锁上的柜子，半晌，才动了动沉重的双腿，晃晃悠悠地往外走。恍惚中，他又回到了接待大厅。大厅里依旧冷清肃静。简杨不禁打了个寒颤，搓搓双手，才继续向着门口走去。

工作人员跟上前来：“请问还需要其它帮助吗？”

简杨摇摇头，后又似想到了什么似的，叫住工作人员：“麻烦帮我拿点打印纸。”

他用手指比了个长度：“大概这么厚就够。”

简杨走出千惠银行时，手里依旧抱着一个和外表和之前的别无二致的文件袋，只不过这次里面的内容，已变成了一堆毫无意义的废纸。

他上了车，把袋子放在身侧，掏出手机，拨了个号码。

赵柏在感觉到口袋里的手机震动时，正叼着烟坐在警车里等人。他皱了皱眉，但还是拿出手机，用余光扫了一眼来电信息。

赵柏一激灵，脑袋差点撞车顶上。

于是他便赶忙开门下了车，给车里的宋佳撂下一句“现场暂时交给你”，在几位同事或担忧或鄙夷的目光下逃出了行动区域。

“喂，杨杨？”他气都还没喘过来就接通了电话，“怎么了，还好吗？”

对方在这一瞬间似是哽咽了一下。

“我很好。”声音平淡，“上次跟你说的东西我放好了，在千惠银行。”

“哎？”

“文烈那边的人现在还认为证据依然在我手上。在他们察觉到之前，务必尽快取走。”

“好，那……”

“再见。”

赵柏连一句完整的话都没来得及说，就被简杨无情地挂断了电话。他虽然能理解简杨可能正在忙碌或有其它更重要的事情，但对方刚才电话中的语气却让赵柏感觉简杨在刻意掩饰着什么。

赵柏看了看手机，又回想了一遍简杨说过的话，而后决定打回去问个清楚。

“嘟”声响了六次后，赵柏才得以再次听见简杨那略微沙哑的冷淡声线。

“还有事？”

赵柏思考了几秒，觉得对待简杨这种又敏锐又心事重的别扭鬼，单刀直入并不能收到最佳的效果，所以他选择旁敲侧击。

“嗯，”假装闲聊，“你去了千惠银行？”

电话另一边一片死寂。

“杨杨，你……”赵柏试探道，“看见那些礼物了？”

“礼物？”

小宝贝可算是开了金口。

“对，保险柜里我父母准备的聘……咳咳，咳咳咳，”赵柏清了清嗓子，遮遮掩掩道，“就是礼物。”

对方又沉寂了一阵，答道：

“看见了。”

“本想等该定的事都定好再告诉你，没想到被你提前发现了。” 赵柏笑了笑，声线柔和，“不过，咱们父母那辈人你也知道。他们不懂什么浪漫，只认为最好的东西就是钱。”

“你要是喜欢，那就留着，要是不喜欢，咱就……”赵柏故意把话筒拿到嘴边，又压低了声音， “就全卖了，然后去月球办场婚礼。”

“嗯，”清冽的嗓音抚慰着听者的耳膜，“好。”

“好……什么？”

“都好。”

赵柏傻了。他本想说些情话撩撩他这个不坦率的小爱人，没想到对方两个字就给他撩了回来。他感到自己脸上有些发烫，脑子里很多想说的话窜来窜去，到最后竟不知该讲什么合适。

“我……”

“我……”

两人仿佛心有灵犀，闷着的时候同时闷着，出声的时候又撞到一起。赵柏无奈地笑了一声，谦让道：

“你先说。”

对方喘了一口气。

“我决定出庭作证。”


End file.
